


Plus One

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly teasing leads to so much more when Esposito joins Castle and Beckett at the loft. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just the three of them.

Her team had headed over to The Old Haunt after closing a monster of a case, and Jenny had met them there for a couple of drinks. After some lively conversation, and chances to poke fun at each of the guys, Ryan was dragged out of the bar by his giggling wife. Empty beer bottles littered the table and Kate leaned her head against the back of the booth, pleasantly buzzed, and happy to hang out with Castle and Esposito for a while longer. Having spent plenty of time at the bar with both of them, she wasn’t surprised when Espo spoke up.

“Hey, Castle, up for a friendly game of pool?”

Castle looked to her, checking to see whether she was eager to leave, but she simply nodded. “Go ahead, boys. I’ll grab another round and meet you over there.”

By the time she got the drinks, Esposito was about to break, and she handed Castle his beer while leaning in for a kiss. The sharp crack of the balls separated them before they could get carried away, and Kate moved over to a nearby stool to watch as Castle positioned himself for his first shot. She couldn’t help but admire the frame of his body, the strength and warmth that so steadily wrapped her up and brought her home.

The effects of the beer had her floating somewhere between sappy and horny, but in a raucous bar with the inherent sexiness of the ongoing billiard battle, she was ready to ignore the sentimental side. Somehow she managed to sit still through the entire first game, but by the time they had started their second, she burned with a need to touch the man focused so intently on the table in front of him. She slid off the stool and moved toward him.

Kate was patient enough to wait until he had taken another shot before she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned to face her, cue in hand and a surprised smile on his face.

“Decided you couldn’t keep your hands off me, Detective?”

She responded with a quick and dirty kiss, her tongue making a sweep of his mouth before she pulled back. “Not for long anyway.”

Esposito cleared his throat and gave them a hilariously disgusted look. “Your shot, Castle.”

Without hesitation, Castle returned to the game, lined up the angle, and knocked a ball into the corner pocket. Esposito looked less than thrilled.

“Yo, Beckett, unless you’re gonna start sharing good luck kisses with me, I think you’re giving my opponent an unfair advantage. He didn’t shoot like that in the last game.”

Kate’s eyes shone mischievously, and she looked back to Castle, who nodded so slightly she might have missed it if she hadn’t been seeking it out. With his silent encouragement, she slithered over to Esposito and opened her mouth against the side of his neck. Before she backed away, she whispered into his ear.

“Good luck, Espo.”

To say that she had shaken him would be a gross understatement, but she knew he was too proud to do anything but move to the table for his next shot.

And then he missed the cue ball completely.

Castle laughed, the sound deep and delicious. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, you’re both evil. She makes you a better pool player and then comes over to throw off my game.”

Kate stood between them, still completely amused. “Hey, you asked for it. Don’t be upset that I was willing to share. I guess you’re just fortunate that I stopped where I did.”

Esposito seemed surprised by her teasing, but held his own. “It’s not like you could have taken it much further, Beckett. Stripping us both and having your way with us on the pool table would probably be considered inappropriate.”

“Well, then, I guess if I plan to get you both naked, I should suggest we go somewhere less public, huh?”

She had no idea how those words had tumbled so freely from her mouth and turned with wide eyes toward Castle; his blown pupils suggested he wasn’t as bothered by it as she would have expected. Carefully, she swung back to Esposito and saw the same darkness from him.

Oh, shit.

It was supposed to be a joke, and had been delivered as anything but. The noise of the bar became muted and time crept as Kate continued to look back and forth between the two men. The air crackled with the danger of pursuing something that might have been forbidden just minutes ago. Her heart pounded, but her words failed, unable to follow up on her bold proposition. She startled when Castle spoke up.

“We can go to the loft.” His voice was surprisingly steady, though she could see how acutely he was studying Esposito, gauging his reaction to the situation. It had only taken a brief glance in her direction for Castle to know what she wanted.

The atmosphere had changed so suddenly that she wouldn’t have faulted Esposito for running outside for fresh air and a clear head. Instead, he took a deep breath and offered one word.

“Okay.”

Just like that, everything that had seemed to pause while they figured out what she had unintentionally started kicked back up with flurry of motion. Castle and Esposito put away their pool cues and swallowed the last of the beer, while she dropped off a large tip for the bartenders who had taken care of them all night. Then the three of them hurried outside, rushing past the uncertainty and stumbling over anticipation. When they finally crowded into a cab, Kate found herself in the middle, pressed tightly to both men. How apropos.

None of them spoke on the short ride, but the silence managed to be comfortable, each of them seemingly content with their own thoughts. She found herself wondering whether Esposito was really ready for this; she was significantly more confident about where she and Castle stood. In the course of their relationship, they had explored a handful of fantasies and discussed many more. This was something that they had agreed to try if the opportunity presented itself, though neither had run out to plan for it. Yes, she and Castle were going to be fine, but she allowed herself a moment to worry about involving such a close friend.

A close friend with whom she had been involved once upon a time. Of course, Castle had already heard about the history she shared with Esposito. For all the secrets they had a tendency to keep, they had been remarkably open about their sexual pasts once they became a couple. And the no-strings-attached dalliance with her fellow detective had happened so many years ago that it was rarely even remembered.

The cab pulled up to Castle’s building and they made their way up to his loft; Kate quietly peeled off her boots as the guys shrugged out of their jackets. She tossed her coat over a chair and moved the kitchen.

“You want a beer?” Part of her was amazed that she was still projecting calm while her thumping heartbeat and coiled need were betraying her from within.

Both men answered affirmatively and she grabbed three bottles from the fridge. Handing two of them over, she sat down on the couch next to Castle and took a long drink from hers. Esposito stood off to the side, still obviously nervous, so she offered him an out.

“Hey, Javi, you know you don’t have to stay. I mean, we can just finish up the beers and then call you a cab. Whatever you want….it’s no problem either way.”

He looked at Castle, then brought his focus back to her. “Beckett, I…” He cleared his throat and then started again. “I want to stay, as long as both of you are totally sure about it. I just don’t want to fuck anything up.”

“You’re not going to fuck anything up, Javi. I promise.” She patted the space next to her. “Come sit down.”

His released a heavy breath as he lowered himself to the couch, and she gave him a warm smile. Kate let him have a minute to relax with the beer, swinging her attention to Castle, who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

“Are you still doing okay?”

“More than okay, Kate.” He reached for the back of her head and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, his tongue wasting no time in exploring, the tip trailing across the roof of her mouth. She matched his ferocity, dismissing romance entirely.

Remembering the man on her other side, she separated from Castle and tried to figure out how to proceed. She was eager for this, knew they all were, but didn’t want to stop to analyze the situation every time she made a move. Kate figured it would be best to simply follow her instincts and hope that both men would do the same.

She brought her mouth down to Esposito’s in a careful collision, easing into the kiss. Touching her tongue to his lips, she silently asked for more, and he responded by letting her in. They deepened it together and she swallowed the small moan he gave up.  
Kate leaned against the back of the couch and let Esposito crowd into her as they continued to kiss lazily. Then she reached over to Castle, running her hand up his thigh and dragging her nails against his jeans. She felt his large hand cover hers and move them both toward the middle of his lap; having him guide her over his erection simultaneously turned her on and reassured her that he was just as into this as she was.

After several seconds, she switched the positions of their hands and pulled Castle over to the heat between her legs. He didn’t hesitate to unfasten her pants and lower the zipper, giving himself room to slide two fingers against the wetness he found. Her clit was already swollen and sensitive, and Kate gasped into Espo’s mouth at the contact. He broke from the kiss and leaned back enough to watch Castle’s hand working underneath the lace of her panties, no trace of nervousness left in his aroused stare.

When Castle removed his hand, they could all see the slickness coating his fingers. He brought them toward her mouth, but she surprised him by grabbing his wrist and holding him still for a moment. Kate tugged her lip between her teeth and looked quickly between the two men, unsure of how much she could push them. Steadily pulsing need drove her to continue with what she craved, and she steered Castle’s hand over to Esposito.

“Taste me.”

It wasn’t something she would have imagined wanting, but watching one man suck her juices off of another man’s fingers triggered another wave of need, and she knew this was going to be an experience she’d never forget. Her body was desperately clenching around nothing and fuck if she didn’t want everything the two could give her. When Esposito pulled back, she lunged for his mouth, eager to find the hint of herself on his tongue. Just as quickly, she let him go and turned to Castle, kissing him as if she could pass the flavor on. His groan suggested she may have succeeded.

He mumbled against her lips. “Bedroom. Now.”

They stood up together, still tangled in sloppy kisses as they moved; Esposito stayed where he was sitting, until Kate reached back and wrapped her fingers into his shirt. The three of them wove around the coffee table and through Castle’s office to the master bedroom, someone kicking the door shut behind them. Almost immediately, she was pushed against the wall by both men, the raw longing in their eyes causing an erotic shudder to rock her body.

Castle’s mouth was relentless against her, sucking fiercely on her earlobe, nipping gently down her neck, and licking wetly along the collarbone he exposed by pulling her shirt aside. Esposito slid his hands down the back of her unfastened pants and palmed her ass, somehow able to work around Castle’s voracious exploration of her goosebumped skin.

Kate shifted her hips enough to allow the pants to fall to the floor, stepping out of them carefully amid the attention being lavished upon her. Esposito lowered himself to help remove her socks, while Castle swept the shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. Looking to get even, she let her nimble fingers dance their way through Castle’s buttons, even as Esposito tried to suckle her nipple through the satin that was rubbing against her so teasingly. As soon as she pushed Castle’s shirt down his arms, she began her work on Esposito’s; both men managed to get out of their pants and socks in a hurry, happy to be rid of another barrier to her.

She stepped toward them, their tight boxer briefs drawing attention to their unfulfilled desire. Kate cupped them both, stroking them carefully through the fabric, eliciting twin moans that only served to encourage her. She had never been so turned on and she had the ridiculous thought that she might pass out from the pure pleasure coursing through her veins. There was no doubt that her panties were soaked, more so than she would have thought possible, and her muscles continued to flutter in anticipation.

Releasing them both, Kate removed her own bra and walked over to the bed, lying down near the middle. It took them a few seconds, but Castle and Esposito joined her and she was caught up in another frenzy of hands, mouths, fingers, and tongues. She let her eyes fall shut, enjoying the sensations, and didn’t even care which one of them was sliding her panties down her long legs. When she felt two fingers push into her, her hips raised up to meet them, and she finally looked to see what was happening.

Castle had nudged her legs apart, just wide enough for his hand to maneuver, his thick fingers stretching her and gliding with familiarity. He was on the bed alongside her, simply reaching down to work her with a skill she knew well. Esposito was watching from her other side, seemingly lost in the rhythmic motion of Castle’s fingers and the wet sounds of her arousal around them. Kate gently palmed the back of Espo’s head to ease him downward, and he blinked slowly with understanding.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open, certain that she didn’t want to miss a moment of what he was about to do. She couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath or the small cry that escaped when Esposito brought his mouth to her, the tip of his tongue barely flicking her clit as Castle picked up the pace with his fingers. Kate saw the two men make eye contact above her shaking body, quick nods acknowledging their common goal. And from there, it was a challenge to stay focused while being dragged through a fog of overwhelming need.

Esposito became more confident, his mouth open and the flat of his tongue eager to savor as much of her as possible. His technique was so different from what she was used to, but reminiscent of their friendly fling from so long ago. Castle’s hand sped up even more, fucking her with his fingers as she writhed on the bed; Espo had to keep one hand on her stomach to help hold her still while he sucked at her clit. She knew she was getting close, the warm tingling radiating from her core signaling her impending orgasm.

Apparently, Castle recognized the signs, too, leaning over to kiss her deeply, his tongue flirting with hers. His hand never slowed, and when he pulled away from the kiss, his darkened eyes locked on her flushed face and his fingers curled perfectly to put pressure where she needed it.

“Kate, we’ve both got you. I want you to come with my fingers inside you, while Esposito has his tongue against your clit. You’re already so wet, but give us more. Let go.”

She honestly hadn’t needed encouragement, but his words heightened her unimaginable pleasure and caused her to cry out as she came, bucking against both of them. Castle stilled his hand as she clamped down on his fingers, letting her set the pace as she rode out the climax. Esposito kept his mouth pressed to her, gently lapping up whatever she had to offer, but careful not to cross the line into overstimulation. They made an incredible team and she knew the night had just begun, her body only temporarily sated.

As her breathing returned to normal, Castle rolled her over onto her stomach and got up from the bed to situate himself by her feet. When he tugged lightly on her ankles, she took his cue and moved onto all fours, scooting back toward the edge of the mattress where he stood. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that both men had removed their boxer briefs at some point, and she couldn’t help but admire them as they did the same to her. Uninterested in staying still for long, Castle positioned himself at her entrance and began to rub his tip against the wetness still pooled there. Esposito crawled onto the bed and knelt by her head, his cock within easy reach.

Kate waited while Castle teased her, barely pushing into her before pulling back out. He knew he was driving her crazy, and her patience finally wore thin.

“Jesus, Castle. You’ve got to _do_ something back there.”

He smirked. Asshole. He loved making her desperate for him. “Like what, Kate? Any ideas?”

“Fuck me.”

He slammed into her without further warning and she groaned at the sudden fullness. Castle held himself still inside her, running both hands over her ass a few times before he finally gripped her hips. When he started thrusting steadily, she wrapped her hand around Esposito and brought him to her open mouth. Kate relaxed her jaw and let Castle’s thrusting drive her forward over Esposito’s length, humming and sucking as she moved. They continued to work perfectly together, losing themselves in the echo of slapping skin and an interwoven symphony of moans. Castle repeatedly buried himself deep, her practiced muscles gripping him tightly; her lips and tongue vibrating against Espo as she took him as far as she could.

There was no doubt that all three of them could come easily from their current positions, but she wasn’t ready for it to be over. As if he could read her mind, and he so often did, Castle withdrew from her completely and waited for Esposito to do the same. She whimpered uncontrollably at the loss of contact, her endorphins calling all the shots.

“Kate, move to the side for a second. Let Esposito lie down on his back.”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, thrilled that Castle was so confidently directing them now. She looked to Espo to make sure he didn’t mind, and was met with nothing but willingness from her friend. They readjusted themselves at Castle’s command and waited for more instructions.

“Ok, now lie on top of him, with your back against his chest. I know it’s not the easiest position to move in, but I want to be able to watch you.” He paused, realizing that he may have sounded more demanding than he meant to be. “If either of you don’t want to do this, or want to try anything else…”

Kate silenced him with a kiss, then turned and smoothed her hand over Esposito’s toned body before aligning herself with him. She was still exceptionally wet and was able to glide down Espo’s shaft and take him deep with one swift stroke. Relaxing against his chest, her head resting on a pillow above his shoulder, she was completely exposed, Castle afforded a clear view of the penetration. Esposito used his strength to grip her slim waist and shift her up and down, sucking on her neck and nipping at her shoulder as they moved.

She shivered, the slow motion of the position allowing her to savor the sensation of having Esposito inside her. Kate looked up at Castle as he ran his hands up her thighs, mesmerized by the sight of his girlfriend fucking another man in front of him. He took a deep breath and trailed one hand toward her center, where she and Espo were so intimately joined. When his thumb rubbed small circles against her clit, she gasped and clenched around Esposito.

Needing to see what was happening, she propped herself up on both arms, managing to continue rocking her hips with some help from Esposito. She made eye contact with Castle as he touched her, but she never would have predicted what he’d do next. Bending down, he tasted her, ravishing her with his tongue just above where Esposito was sliding into her.

Fuck. Oh, fuck.

Kate had always been a fan of watching Castle between her legs, whether he was working her over with his cock or his tongue, but it was intoxicatingly hot to watch him put his mouth so close to Esposito. She was trying to hold off her orgasm, to let it build just a bit more, but her body was tightening, coiled red-hot and ready for release.

“Oh my god, Castle. More. Please, more.”

He hummed against her and let his tongue move even more greedily than before. He sucked her clit between his lips, but then let it go so that his mouth was free to explore a wider area, feasting on as much of her as possible. When his tongue swept lower, teasing her entrance, she saw him come into contact with Esposito and was completely undone. The sound torn from her chest was unabashedly primal, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as Castle pressed the flat of his tongue against the exact spot where Esposito thrust into her, able to lick her juices off of the cock that hadn’t stopped moving as she climaxed.

Somehow, they all slowed together, she and Esposito panting as they recovered from the exertion; Castle simply smiled down at them and wiped the evidence of her pleasure from his face. Impressively, neither man had come yet, and it only took her a moment to decide her next move. Kate extricated herself and leaned over to give Espo a quick kiss.

“Castle, trade places with Javi.” She bit her lip in excitement while they did what she wanted.

As soon as Castle was lying in the middle of the bed, she swung a leg over his hip and straddled him, staring down seductively. Kate wrapped her fingers around him and caressed him with a sure hand. The precum from his tip matched the glistening along the insides of her thighs and she couldn’t wait any longer, impaling herself on his eager cock. She rode him easily, a dance they had done hundreds of times before, and bent down to kiss him. Her nipples brushed against his chest, the sensation rippling through her. Everything had temporarily slowed, something more sensual shadowing the moment, so she took the opportunity to check in with him.

Easing from the kiss, she whispered against his lips. “Are you still okay with this?”

His hands raked up her back, holding her close as he continued to rock into her gently. “I am. You?”

“Mmm, yes.”

Simultaneously, they looked to Esposito, who was standing at the foot of the bed and stroking himself as he watched them. Castle’s eyes held the laughter he didn’t allow to spill from his mouth. “Hey, Esposito. You doing okay over there?”

“Just fine, bro. Taking care of myself while the two of you enjoy a romantic interlude.”

She smiled, wide and pure, relieved that underneath the raw sexual energy was an intact friendship. Still pressed close to Castle, she nodded toward the nightstand.

“Javi, there’s some lube in the top drawer.”

Kate saw Castle’s eyes widened comically, and was sure that Esposito’s were doing the same. She kissed him reassuringly, her tongue offering the promise that she wanted this. It wasn’t a fantasy she had ever voiced, even during their most open conversations, but she trusted these two implicitly and couldn’t deny the rush she had felt at the very thought of having both men inside her at once.

“Please.”

She wasn’t sure where she was directing the imploration, but it set Esposito into motion. He found the small bottle while she reveled in the familiar feeling of having Castle inside her, allowing herself to relax into him. While she and Castle had enjoyed some anal play in the past, this was obviously an entirely new step. When Esposito returned, he carefully held her open and spread the lube over her; Kate kept moving so that she wasn’t too focused on what was about to happen, knowing tension would take the pleasure away.  
Esposito eased a finger into her, working it back and forth to help her get used to the sensation. She kissed Castle again as she adjusted to the pressure, her muscles contracting involuntarily. A second finger slipped inside, helped by the lube, and she moaned into Castle’s mouth while she rode him. After another minute of preparation, Espo removed his hand and added some extra lube; there was no doubt what was next.

When she felt his tip press against her, she instinctively tightened. Castle moved his mouth to her earlobe, sucking gently as he spoke.

“Kate, you’re so fucking beautiful right now. Just let yourself enjoy this. I’m right here with you, okay?”

She nodded, but gasped against Castle’s cheek when Esposito pushed past the tightness and her body accepted him with only slight hesitation. Castle had pulled out of her almost entirely to give Esposito more room, nothing but his head still teasing her. As Espo backed up, Castle moved forward again, the two of them establishing a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them. Kate was sandwiched between them, and it didn’t take long for the initial discomfort to become intensely amazing.

Overwhelmed by the reality of what she was doing, and nearly delirious with arousal, she poured a litany of curses and pleas into the room; wanting, needing, and taking more than she ever had before. The men were encouraged by her words, speeding up and fucking her with an insistence that might have been unacceptable in any other scenario. Kate was full, so incredibly full, but she felt powerful, the euphoria bringing her to new heights as she thought about the two cocks thrusting into her welcoming body.

Her third orgasm ripped through her without warning, her body freezing for several seconds as all her muscles tensed and waves of warmth threatened to pull her under. She was on the verge of blacking out when Esposito’s voice broke through her consciousness.

“Fuck, Beckett, I’m gonna come.”

He drove deep one more time and stilled, emptying inside her. Castle’s hands on her hips helped her move again, but it only took a few more strokes for him to come, spilling his own seed to mix with the abundant wetness she had maintained all night. Kate collapsed against Castle’s chest as Espo fell onto the bed next to them. She shivered as she thought about all of them mixed together between her legs, Espo’s offering sliding down to merge with theirs, erotically symbolic of the encounter as a whole.

Kate lifted her head to give Castle a slow, tender kiss, then laced her fingers with Esposito’s and held onto him. They were all exhausted, sweaty, and satiated, but she didn’t regret a thing.

She was pretty sure they didn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their first night together, Castle and Beckett invite Esposito over for more uninhibited fun.

Kate held the shot glass up in the air, an uninhibited smile adorning her face.

“To us.”

Her eyes met Castle’s, a glint of mischief there, as he brought his glass to clink against hers and echoed her sentiment.

“To us.”

They turned when the third glass came into play, Esposito’s hand steady, his head shaking side to side as he held back his disbelieving laughter.

“To us.”

All three threw back the smooth liquor and let the warmth of it soften any sharp edges of uncertainty. It had been months since they had first found themselves at the loft together, with these obvious intentions anyway, and they were all quieting their individual nerves while preparing for another unforgettable night.

Leaving the empty shot glasses on the kitchen counter, they moved toward the bedroom; any pretenses had vanished the moment Kate invited Esposito over to the loft. When they were a few feet from the bed, Kate pressed herself against Castle and cupped the back of his head with her hand, bringing his mouth toward hers. He opened for her immediately, and their tongues met with frenetic hunger. Without pulling away from the kiss, Kate reached for Espo’s hand and held it tightly.

Esposito only remained passive for a minute, releasing the handhold to move behind Kate while she continued to moan into Castle’s mouth, slowly rubbing herself against the erection straining behind the denim of the writer’s jeans. Kate felt the welcome sensation of Esposito at her back, as he rocked into her ass and pushed her even more forcefully into Castle. She was sandwiched between the two men and there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

The strap of her tank top was slid aside, and Esposito began to kiss his way from her neck to her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. Castle finally abandoned her mouth to nip along her jawline and she closed her eyes to relax into the feeling. One of them gripped the sides of her shirt to lift it over her head and both pulled back enough for it to be removed completely and thrown to the floor. Her pajama shorts followed, landing silently before she carefully stepped out of them, leaving her naked alongside two fully clothed men; the disparity was strangely stimulating. And then Esposito did something that sent a flash of heat to her core and caused her body to clench desperately around nothing.

He took her small wrists in his hand and restrained her arms behind her body.

With anyone else, it might have been terrifying, that loss of control. But with two men who loved her deeply, in such separately private ways, Kate felt secure and undeniably turned on. As he held her with one hand, Esposito used his other to move her hair out of the way so that he could suck at the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Castle was cupping her breasts, his thumb teasing one nipple into a peak as he bent to take the other into his mouth and flick it with his tongue. Her breathing was punctuated by irregular gasps, and she found herself torn between wanting this deliciously slow build and needing scream-inducing relief.

Suddenly, Castle dropped to his knees in front of her, and she felt Esposito nudge her legs further apart with his knee, still holding her hands behind her back. She could already feel the wetness that had spread from her center to the tops of her inner thighs, but Castle’s moan confirmed he could see it just as clearly.

“Fuck, Kate. Do you like having Espo restrain you like that?”

He didn’t bother to wait for her answer, leaning forward to drag the tip of his tongue from her opening to her clit. The slow slide caused her hips to rock forward involuntarily, seeking whatever pressure she could draw from his talented mouth. Having this man fuck her with his tongue was something about which she had fantasized more often than she’d easily admit, but the reality of it was unlike anything she had ever imagined. He was so damn good.

“Please…more.”

She saw Castle make quick eye contact with Esposito before looking at her. “More of what, Kate?”

He loved to make her talk, even though she could rarely manage more than rushed demands and curse-laden pleas. Fortunately, he returned to her clit while awaiting her answer, sucking furiously at it and causing her to writhe more forcefully against his face; Esposito tightened his hold enough to keep her from completely taking over.

“More of this. My arms. Your tongue. Both of you. Fuck, I want both of you…so, so much.”

Without another word, Castle stood up and led her to the bed, positioning her in the middle of the mattress. Esposito followed, and Kate fisted the front of his shirt to bring him down for a kiss, sloppy and full of promise. Castle had turned toward the nightstand, and she wasn’t surprised at all when he returned with a silk scarf and reached for her arms. She didn’t fight, not when she was vibrating with need, and he tied the fabric around her wrists and pushed her arms above her head.

Esposito sat up and tilted his head in question. “Don’t you need to tie her _to_ something? I mean, she can just move both arms together. It’s not much of a restraint.”

Castle’s dark eyes were mirrored by hers and her lower lip was held tightly between her teeth. He simply smiled and responded to their friend. “It’s enough. She won’t move them.”

Aligning his body with hers, Castle took her earlobe into his mouth and scraped his teeth along the soft skin, his warm breath sending additional ripples of arousal through her bloodstream. One of his hands fell to her chest, pinching a taut nipple with the exact amount of force needed to make her gasp into the heated breath she had just exhaled. Esposito lowered himself enough to take the other nipple into his mouth, sucking with poorly-hidden desire, his erection pressed against the side of her leg.

When Castle travelled down her body, skipping along the curves and planes with an eager mouth, he landed at the juncture of her thighs and tapped on Esposito’s shoulder. Espo released her with a pop and joined Castle between her legs, both men looking up at the chest heaving before them. When Castle spread her legs further apart, leaving her completely exposed and at their mercy, Kate nodded reassuringly and felt a new rush to her core.

“Please.”

She knew how obviously ready she was; from the slick layer of moisture coating her skin, pooling at her entrance, to her swollen, pink clit, begging for attention. With each man keeping a firm hand on one of her legs, she was open for them, ready to be tasted, teased, fucked, and loved. It was incredible.

Kate fought to keep her eyes open as Castle bent down to dip his tongue into her. He was careful not to touch much else, choosing instead to make the smallest amount of contact to needed ignite the slow burn inside her. Something about being so bare while he moved leisurely, being so desperate for him while he took the time to sample her flavor, was more intimate than anything she expected from a night like this.

The moment she began to squirm, her body seeking something more definite, Castle pulled away and looked to Esposito. She immediately picked up the hesitation flashing across Espo’s face, and she wondered if he had felt the shift toward intimacy, whether he was worried about being involved in a scenario that had taken a tender turn. Normally, Kate would have simply used a hand to guide him toward her, but with her hands bound over her head, she would have to use her words.

“Javi, I want you here. _We_ want you here.” Castle nodded unnecessarily. “I know you can see how wet I am. I want your tongue inside me, just like Castle’s was. I want you to taste me, lick me, suck me. I want both of you to work together to fuck me with your fingers and mouths, to make me come so hard that I can barely breathe.”

As she spoke, Esposito finally reached for her, his thumb rubbing small circles against her clit. Kate shivered, but kept talking, needing everyone on the same page before she lost the ability to be coherent. “Our last night together took us by surprise, but planning this one means we’re all thinking more, worried about the conscious decisions we’re making. But I don’t want that. I want to lose control…I want us all to lose control. I want us to do whatever feels right in the moment, without worrying whether it’s too much, whether we’re crossing lines we shouldn’t. If any of us truly feels uncomfortable, I trust us to speak up, but otherwise I want us all to let go completely.”

Somehow, that speech, interrupted as it was by random trembling and unsuccessful attempts to steady her voice, was enough to excuse whatever behavior was about to be unleashed. Esposito removed his hand and leaned down to flatten his tongue against her, lapping up everything that Castle had left behind after his teasing. He then began licking more carefully through her folds, taking his time to savor the slickness he found. Her legs were still spread so far apart that the vulnerability made the sensations that much sharper, the instinct to control the situation hindered by the scarf around her wrists and the hands on her thighs.

She watched Castle nudge him to the side and take over, very slowly trailing the tip of his tongue up and down over her clit. Of course. He loved to take his time with her, and being able to tag team this with Esposito was just going to prolong his typical torture. It was going to be perfect. She raised her hips toward his mouth, a silent request for more, but Castle just kept running his tongue back and forth against the sensitive bud. And as much she wanted to keep watching what was happening between her legs, she let her eyes fall closed so that she could focus on the pulsing heat there.

“She secretly loves that I’m so patient down here, and she gets so fucking wet when I tease her clit.” The pause in contact caused her to groan in complaint, but he rewarded her by taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it gently for a few seconds. “There will be plenty of time for us to feast on her, take everything she’ll give us, but right now I want to keep it slow. It’s amazing watching her body respond, watching her juices spill out of her and trickle from her pussy. I love tasting her, but only after I’ve taken a moment to watch.”

Kate opened her eyes at the sound of Esposito’s moan, finding him rubbing himself through his jeans. Castle had returned to her body, alternately licking and sucking at her clit, but it was his gaze that captured her attention. As she looked at the two men, she was enthralled that Castle was working her unerringly while staring at Espo’s busy hand.

“Mmmm, Castle? Do you like that he’s turned on by watching us? Does that turn you on even more?” She took the reverberations against her skin as a positive response. “Javi, will you take off your pants…let us watch you?”

Esposito released her leg and stood next to the bed, unfastening his belt and jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Once he had carefully tugged his boxer briefs down, he kicked everything aside and sat back down on the corner of the bed, where he could easily see what Castle was doing with his mouth and tongue; Castle hadn’t let up, even increasing his pace slightly as Kate arched into him. Esposito’s hand travelled expertly up and down his cock, his eyes flitting between Kate’s flushed face and her exposed center. She could tell he was already close, his breath labored as he continued to stroke himself to the sight of her spread before them both.

Suddenly, Castle pulled back and used his thumb and forefinger to open her even more. “Fuck, Espo. She’s getting so much wetter watching you jerk off. It’s everywhere, just dripping out of her now. I think she’ll come when you do.”

She knew from his words that he was going to keep holding her open so that Esposito could see it happen; her legs were still spread apart and she hadn’t moved her arms. Castle was in complete control and the thought was almost enough to send her over the edge without another touch. He kept his head out of the way so that Espo had a clear view of her, but adjusted his hand so that one finger was free to rub her clit while two others kept her bared to them. As practiced with his hands as he was with his mouth, he applied the perfect amount of pressure against her, drawing tiny circles on her skin.

“Oh, god, Castle. Fuck. I’m gonna come.”

“Good, babe. Let me get you off for Espo. Let him watch your wet pussy contract while he’s shooting all over his own hand.”

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Both she and Espo let go at Castle’s encouragement, ropes of fluid streaming from his tip as she bucked into the hand that carefully led her through her climax. Kate took several deep breaths to calm herself, and Castle came up for a quick kiss while Esposito rinsed his hands in the bathroom. When Espo returned, Castle took a moment to remove his own clothes and the scarf binding Kate’s wrists, then stretched out alongside her. She was waiting to see what Espo might do next; Castle seemed content to do the same.

It didn’t take long to figure out what he wanted. Her legs had naturally shifted together as she recovered from her orgasm, but Esposito pushed them apart again, far enough for him to position himself in between.

“I do love how wet you get, Beckett. And watching you come was fucking incredible, but now I want to feel it. I want you to come all over my mouth and my fingers.”

Kate started to moan, but Castle caught it with his lips, kissing her deeply. Their tongues were just finding each other when Espo began to sip at the abundance of moisture still coating her sensitive center. He was gentle at first, but she was already eager for more, thrusting her hips forward. She didn’t expect to last long.

Castle broke their kiss and looked at her for several seconds, before coming to a decision of his own. She didn’t even have time to wonder before he swung one leg over her chest, essentially straddling her upper body, his hard cock bobbing enticingly in front of her. She smiled and nodded up at him, letting him know it was okay, and he leaned forward to brace his hands against the top of the headboard. Kate was already resting on a couple of pillows, so the angle was perfect for taking him into her mouth with a happy hum.

She relaxed her jaw and let him rock into her, trusting him to keep his thrusts controlled as she closed her lips around his length. Sucking rhythmically, she let one hand slide around to knead his ass while the other wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, twisting with precision. After another few moments of burying himself in her hot mouth, Castle slipped back out and watched as she worked him with her hand. She knew from experience that he loved the way her long, thin fingers looked against him, and she moved them enthusiastically, allowing her tongue to dart out to lick his tip every so often. He expressed his appreciation with mumbled profanity and the invocation of her name.

While she was hungry for Castle, thoroughly enjoying having him control the pace with which she sucked him off, Esposito was just as excited about making her come for a second time. Castle’s idea of feasting on her was being taken seriously, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hips from rising off the bed to meet Espo’s eager mouth. He slipped two fingers inside her, but didn’t need to move them; Kate gave up the battle to stay still and immediately began to ride his hand. His face was pressed close to her as he carefully rolled her clit between his lips and stroked it with his tongue, backing away periodically to drag the flat of his tongue upward from his fingers, tasting each new rivulet of arousal she offered.

“Don’t stop, Javi. I’m so close.”

He didn’t stop, focusing entirely on her clit and letting her set the pace against his hand. And when she looked up at Castle, panting and needy, he pushed back into her mouth and let her sloppily suck at his cock. Continuing to brace himself on the top of the headboard, he stayed as still as possible to give her all the control; she took him deep, moaning loudly as Espo sent her flying. When she felt Castle spill into her mouth, she swallowed thirstily, even as she clenched around Espo’s fingers and came against his tongue.

None of them moved right away, taking the time to catch their breaths and ease each other back down, sipping and caressing for a while longer. Castle eventually lifted himself off of her, collapsing at her side, while Esposito crawled up her body to join them. While they were all satiated and settled in an overly-clichéd post-coital bliss, Kate had a feeling that they weren’t done with each other. The bedroom still hummed with desire.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay there, but when she couldn’t hold back any longer, she let herself turn toward Castle and kissed him lazily. Deliberately withdrawing before it got too intense, she rolled over and pressed herself into Esposito, kissing him with the same lightness. Kate felt Castle’s fingers dance down her spine, carefully stoking the fire he could probably feel beneath her skin. Just as she broke away from Espo to return to the man behind her, she was stopped with a palm against her shoulder and a whisper in her ear.

“No. Keep going.”

It didn’t take any more than his soft command for her to return to Esposito, letting the kiss get deeper with each stroke of their tongues. She sighed into his mouth and he opened it even further, letting her explore as she wanted. At the same time, he slid his hand over her chest and started to tease her nipple while Castle lifted her hair out of the way and sucked on the back of her neck. She could feel Castle’s cock start to twitch against her ass; Espo’s growing erection was already pressed tightly between her legs. Kate wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel during any of this, but she was certain that the power coursing through her was dangerously intoxicating.

Castle gripped her available hip and rocked into her, pushing her even further into Esposito, an alternate version of where they had started upright not so long ago. Espo matched the force, sending her body into Castle once again. It only took a few awkward movements for them to establish a strangely erotic rhythm, her mouth locked feverishly with the man in front of her while she was nipped, licked, and sucked by the man at her back, their lower bodies colliding until they worked as one. She was ridiculously turned on by it all, even if it was one of the simplest acts they had shared in their two nights together.

“Castle, do you want to watch Javi fuck me?” Kate was surprised by her own interruption, the breathless question falling into the cracks between them.

The low groan in her ear was enough of an answer, but she was still thrilled when he spoke aloud. “Yes, please. I want that so much.”

Esposito took the lead as soon as the admission had tripped across Castle’s lips. Standing up, he grabbed a couple of pillows and moved to the foot of the bed, as she rolled onto her back and watched him. Castle sat up, nodding at what was happening, but it was Espo who issued the directions.

“Come down here, Beckett. On the pillows. I want Castle to have a good view of you.”

Kate situated herself so that her hips were raised by the pillows beneath her ass, her upper body flat on the mattress and her legs dangling off the end of the bed. She couldn’t help but reach down to feel her own readiness, the tip of her middle finger dragging the wetness up to her clit, still sensitive and wanting more. Both men were content to observe for a moment, until Esposito spoke again.

“Castle, you should start with her.”

“It’s fine, Espo, go ahead. I’m good with this.”

“Really, man. Go first.”

She stared incredulously at the two of them. “I’m fucking dripping and need a cock inside me now. One of you better take care of that, or I swear to god, I will grab a dildo and fuck myself senseless while you’re arguing about it like it’s a decision about who will be first in line at a fucking breakfast buffet.”

That was all it took for Castle to step forward and slam into her with one firm stroke. Holding himself deep inside her, he put a hand under each knee and lifted her legs, staring down at her with fierce eyes.

“Is this what you wanted?” She choked out a gasp and nodded. Castle started moving, speeding up immediately, the force causing the bed to shake with each sloppy thrust. “You want me to fuck you to a quick orgasm before Espo takes over? You want to come all over my cock before coming all over his?”

God, his words got her every time, any other physical contact almost unnecessary. But the pillows had her angled perfectly for him to stroke her g-spot, even as he thumbed her clit, and Kate shuddered violently as she climaxed. Her cries seemed to echo off the walls, in carnal harmony with the continued sound of his skin meeting hers.

Without warning, he lowered her legs and left her alone, his shaft glistening with her moisture as he made room for Esposito. When Espo was positioned in front of her, he gently rubbed his tip against her, teasing them both. She turned to look at Castle and after seeing Esposito do the same; Castle’s focus was locked on the joining of their two bodies as Espo slid into her excruciatingly slowly, filling her with no hurry at all.

Kate was mesmerized by the expression on Castle’s face, the unadulterated arousal reminiscent of the last time he had seen her get fucked in front of him. She moaned as she remembered him being so turned on that he actually let his tongue wander over Esposito’s cock as she came. That moment had been shockingly erotic, burning through her like nothing ever had before. She didn’t let herself hold back the request tangled on her tongue, the force of her need pushing it past her lips.

“Castle. Will you put your tongue on us again? Like last time?”

His eyes widened, not with uncertainty, but with something much more pleasant. “You want me to make you come like that? Sucking and licking your pussy?”

She shook her head, trying to find the right words and enough breath to express them. “No, I don’t want to come yet. I just want to watch your tongue on both of us.”

There was a split second where she thought she might have pushed him too far, but any flash of hesitation from him was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Castle knelt near the foot of the bed and reached down to touch them first, his outstretched fingers brushing across her clit before dropping to where Espo was steadily thrusting into her. He carefully held his hand there, just taking the time to feel the eager collision of their bodies. She knew that he was looking at the way her pussy wrapped so tightly around Esposito, the way her wet, pink, swollen folds rhythmically welcomed the intrusion.

Then he bent forward and replaced his fingers with his tongue, tentative at first, darting out to taste the familiarity of her before exploring elsewhere. Only seconds later, his tongue fell to the exact point at which her skin was stretched for Esposito; Kate had propped herself up on her elbows to watch, the visual stimulation almost eclipsing the physical pleasure entirely. When Castle caught her staring, he got brave and flattened his tongue against them, letting Espo feel the warm glide of it against his cock each time he pulled out and slid back inside her.

“Oh, fuck.” Esposito’s curse was chased by a deep groan as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the sensation.

Kate felt herself losing control, her mind running wild with thoughts of how else the two men could interact, and how much all of it would turn her on. She would never have guessed that she wanted it so much, but sharp need had taken hold of her and she fought to break free. In spite of her earlier demand that they all let go of their inhibitions, she bit her lip and reined in the rush of fantasies. Anything they instigated themselves would have to be enough; she wasn’t ready to force their hands any more than she already had.

Castle’s mouth was working furiously and Esposito had quickened his pace; Kate brought herself back to the present and carded her hand through Castle’s hair to get his attention.

“You don’t have to keep doing that. Just watch him fuck me ‘til I come.”

Interestingly, Castle actually seemed torn, as though he might prefer to stay where he was, but finally straightened. Still on his knees, he looked down to her and smiled, moving closer and taking his cock in hand. And with that, she knew they were nearing the end.

Esposito didn’t hold back at all, slamming into her with abandon as her desperate keening encouraged all three of them. She rocked her hips to meet him with each noisy stroke, and saw Castle’s practiced hand working up and down his own length. They were loud, messy, and perfect together. When Kate felt herself getting closer, she used one hand to lightly pinch her nipple while the other landed between her legs, fully prepared to help herself to her final orgasm of the night.

The wave was building, gathering speed and strength as she circled her clit, but the flawless timing of what happened next probably couldn’t be choreographed again. She came on a silent scream, her mouth open and her body stiff, even as her pussy contracted fervently around Esposito, pulling him further inside and begging for the chance to milk him dry. And just as her climax hit, Castle let go, pumping himself a few more times as he came over her fingers, watching as it trickled down to where she was still rubbing her clit. She could feel it dripping downward, certainly falling onto Esposito, coating him for those few final seconds before his own release.

Fuck. That image was enough to help prolong her ecstasy, her silence giving way to cries that mixed with theirs, the three of them sticky and exhausted. Castle managed to scoot off the bed, going into the bathroom to rinse himself and grab a warm washcloth. Esposito carefully slipped out of her, bending forward to kiss her chastely on the top of her thigh. When Castle returned, he gently cleaned her up without a word and handed the washcloth to Esposito before moving the pillows and nudging Kate further up the bed. She closed her eyes, thoroughly content, and felt the men lower themselves on either side of her.

Now, it was time for sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle, Beckett, and Esposito take their next encounter to a swanky hotel suite.

They say that the third time’s a charm.

She wasn’t sure about that, but this third time would be something.

There was none of the utter surprise that had driven their first night together. There wasn’t even the hint of spontaneity that had marked their second. No, tonight was completely planned in advance, evidenced by the swanky hotel suite in which they found themselves, as they excitedly explored everything from the well-stocked minibar to the luxurious jetted tub. Of course, the presence of only two embroidered bathrobes suggested that their plans weren’t exactly normal, but they had long ago come to terms with that. The casual arrangement worked for them, and they’d given up questioning it. They had all agreed that they would speak up if any of it became a problem; until then, there were few limits to the fun they would have together.

If Kate had any hesitation about the night, the source was contained within the bag she had placed next to the bed upon their arrival. Even then, her nervousness was because she was afraid of just how much she’d enjoy what was coming, not because she expected any actual unpleasantness. Before she could dwell on it for too long, strong hands brushed her hair aside and began to massage her tight shoulders, letting her relax into the contact.

“You okay, Beckett?” Esposito’s question was sincere, even as his voice was rough with budding arousal.

Before she could respond, she saw Castle come into the room, his shirt already pulled from his waistband and unbuttoned. “If you’re tense, Kate, we could always start with a massage.”

She smiled at them both, the two men who loved her so much. “I’m really okay…but a massage sounds amazing.”

All three of them undressed quickly, Castle and Espo in their boxers and Kate completely naked for them. They pulled the comforter out of the way, and she positioned herself in the middle of the king-sized bed, face down. One of them grabbed her massage oil from the bag, possibly the most innocent item in there, and she found herself tingling at the simple sound of the cap opening. Jesus.

She squirmed as the cold oil was drizzled across her back, but was immediately soothed by four hands working against her overly-sensitive skin. She loved that she could tell them apart, simply by the difference in how they touched her, but it stopped mattering after a few minutes of increasingly intimate contact. Fingers were brushing against the sides of her breasts, kneading her ass, nudging her legs apart even as she pressed her hips into the mattress in search of some friction. Her horniness in their presence didn’t surprise her any more, but she was damn eager for relief.

“Can you get yourself off like that?”

She turned her head at the sound of Espo’s question, though the massage didn’t stop. “Yes…if I’ve got something better than a flat bed to work with. Can I use my hand?”

“Sure.”

She adjusted her arm so that it rested below her lower body, her hand between her legs. It didn’t surprise her at all to feel the wetness that immediately covered her fingers, and she took a moment to dip two fingers inside herself, sighing at the hint of what would surely come from both men. They kept their hands on her, but eased up on the massage as she began to rock against her hand, shuddering as her clit got the attention it desperately wanted.

 _Desperately_. Fuck, if she was this desperate already, there was no hope for later.

It didn’t take long for her to start moaning into the pillow, grinding harder against herself, rubbing herself off in a way she hadn’t tried in years. She was sure she looked ridiculous, humping her own hand, but from the loud encouragement coming from either side of her, perhaps it wasn’t too bad.

Castle’s soft touch trailed up and down her spine as he spoke. “God _damn_ , Kate. I love watching you get yourself off, but this is so different.”

Espo interrupted in agreement. “Yeah. Riding your own hand like that is fucking hot.”

There was no reason to hold back, not when they were just getting started, so she let go completely, her body tensing as she tried to keep her hips moving to prolong the orgasm. Any slickness that had been lost to the constant contact returned quickly, leaving a noticeable wet spot beneath her.

She had barely caught her breath when she felt two pairs of strong hands helping her to roll over. As soon as she was on her back, she saw Castle lean down to retrieve something from the bag.

Handcuffs.

Wow.

Not that she and Castle hadn’t made good use of them since they’d been a couple, but bringing them here, to use with Esposito…it was as if her orgasm hadn’t taken the edge off at all. She was incredibly turned on and ready for whatever they had in mind.

Nobody said a word as her arms were bound to the hotel bed, gentle caresses belying the implications of the bondage. Her legs were left free, and she spread them enticingly, figuring a little teasing would be fair. She knew they could see how ready she was. Both men removed their boxers and she watched as they simultaneously stroked themselves while looking down at her eager body.

“Are you just going to stand there all night, or did you have plans for me?”

They nodded to each other, and Esposito answered. “We’re going to take turns fucking you.”

“Which one of us should go first?”

She turned to Castle’s question and locked eyes with him, always seeking the reassurance that he was as comfortable with this as she was. Finding what she needed, she smiled. “Espo.”

Still plenty wet, no real foreplay was necessary. Esposito simply leaned down to suck on one of her nipples as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy before abruptly thrusting into her. He didn’t hesitate to speed up, knowing it was welcome; she realized just how much she had missed the intensity of being fucked by another man while her boyfriend watched.

Arms above her head, her body was rocked hard. Castle couldn’t seem to focus on any particular thing, his eyes jumping from her flushed face and open mouth, down to where her Espo’s cock repeatedly drove deep inside her. His expression was blazing with something she only saw on these nights, a mix of possessiveness and lust that enhanced everything she experienced. She began to concentrate on the feeling of her body clenching hungrily around the intrusion, wanting to stay stretched and full, even as Esposito kept pulling out and leaving her empty for almost unnoticeable moments in time.

She was already breathless, and Espo had worked up a sweat, when Castle stepped forward. “My turn.”

Fuck, yes.

Two sets of dark eyes snapped to hers. Apparently she had said that aloud. Castle smirked. “So you’re ready for me?”

“Always ready. But especially when you just want to claim me, own me.”

Espo had just moved out of the way when Castle climbed on top and quickly slammed into her, holding himself still once he was completely buried. She felt her muscles tap out an uneven series of contractions against his cock, and he lowered himself to bite at her neck. She arched up into him.

“I love how much it turns you on to be fucked hard. And the way he knows you well enough to do it the way you like. Watching him take you is unbelievably hot, but I can only do it so long before I need your pussy for myself.”

With that, he gripped the outside of her thighs and began to move, fast and hard. The entire bed shifted with the force, and she didn’t withhold any of the moaning and cursing that flowed freely from her mouth.

"You want more?" She nodded, eager. "Espo, let her suck herself off your cock. Give her as much as you can, so that she can taste how wet she was when you fucked her."

She watched as Esposito straddled her upper body; Castle slowed just enough to let them get positioned. With the handcuffs, she didn't have much leverage or room to maneuver, but Espo palmed her head as she tilted it forward, grabbing a handful of hair to help guide her rhythm. And damn if she didn't love having her hair pulled. She opened for him, letting him set the pace, but licking and sucking with everything she had as Castle began to piston again, the wet slap of skin complementing the needy sounds of her mouth.

The three of them managed to work together so well, and they all got completely lost in what they were doing, so much less hesitant than they had been that first nervous night. It was Espo who finally stopped, pulling her head away before he came in her mouth; she knew both men would hold out for as long as possible to make this great for her. He turned back to Castle and she saw the answering nod. Apparently, they were trading places.

Moments later, she felt Esposito slide back between her legs, as Castle pushed into her waiting mouth. The mixed taste of her own juices with the few drops leaking from his tip was familiar and she closed her eyes even as she was being fucked twice over. The only thing she missed was the ability to grab Castle's ass as he thrust.

They continued for another few minutes, before Castle withdrew and encouraged her to open her eyes again. "Do you want us to make you come, Kate?"

"Please."

He lifted himself off her and moved alongside the hips that were frantically meeting Espo's as they continued to slam into each other. Bringing a thick pillow from the head of the bed, he slid it under her ass, changing the angle enough to put her more on display than she already was. It had the additional benefit of allowing Esposito to stroke her in the perfect spot to make her impending climax even better. Not surprisingly, Castle wasn't interested in being a casual observer any longer, reaching forward with his hand.

She had to strain her neck to see what he was doing, but it was completely worth it. His fingers glanced over her clit, causing her to shiver, but then he kept his hand moving to where Esposito refused to slow down. He stilled there, letting his fingertips rub against the top side of Espo’s cock as it drove back and forth into her. As it had in their previous encounters, the contact between the two men, even as slight as this was, awakened something unexpected within her and she groaned loudly.

“You like that, Beckett? You like watching Castle touch me while I fuck you?”

No answer was spoken. Instead, her response came in the form of an orgasm that nearly lifted her off the mattress, her back bowed unnaturally, her hips locked. She hadn’t needed Castle to tease her clit, she’d only needed confirmation of what she was seeing happen between her legs. It had been a long time since she had been that loud as she came, but it felt like something primal was still echoing in the room.

As she recovered, both men left her alone for a few moments. When she caught her breath, Castle returned with a bottle of water, carefully bringing it to her mouth as he sat next to her on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

She swallowed and smiled, in love with the way he stopped to check on her even in the middle of something as wild as what they were doing. “I’m great. Really, really great. And since I’m still cuffed and neither of you has come yet, I assume we’re not done?”

“Nope, just an intermission.”

“Well, I look forward to the second act.”

They both looked toward the door when they heard Esposito clear his throat. “We good here?”

How did she get so lucky with these two? “Yes, Espo, we’re good. And I’m ready for whatever else you have planned.”

Everyone quieted again as Castle set the water on the nightstand and picked up the bag from the floor. She watched as he pulled out her favorite vibrating dildo, perfectly long and thick with a clit stimulator that made her insane. A bottle of lube followed, and she was confused. All three of them knew exactly how wet she was, how much she didn’t need any help with that. But then she saw the second dildo and understood; the lube was important.

While recovering from her last orgasm, she had managed to shift her ass off the pillow, but now Espo tossed it aside completely. He spread her legs wide, giving them a clear view of how pink and swollen she was, and how open she was for more. Castle handed over the lube and smaller dildo, keeping her favorite for himself. He turned it on, steered it through the slickness still coating her, then plunged it deep. Teasing her for a minute, he slowly moved it in and out, smiling down at her needy body.

“Bend your legs for us. Let us see everything.” She complied easily, steadying herself for what Espo was about to do.

Castle kept his pace slow, and Esposito poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He brought his hand down and eased one finger into her, moving carefully as she adjusted to the sensation. Then he added a second, sliding back and forth as he also twisted his fingers slightly. She began to rock into all of it, the vibrator and Espo’s fingers, but stopped when he suddenly left her empty and grabbed the other toy. Taking just a few seconds to cover it with lube, he pushed the tip against her. Castle eased the vibrator out to allow a bit more room, and Esposito slowly moved forward until the dildo was tightly inside her.

Seeing that she was still okay, Castle thrust back in and let her enjoy being completely filled. She clenched around everything, feeling powerful and desperate at the same time, squirming to encourage them to speed up.

“Need something, Kate?”

“Yes. Fuck me.”

“Both of us?”

“God, yes.”

They obviously didn’t need any more confirmation than that, silently finding a rhythm as they began slamming the toys into her. Periodically, Castle would hold his deep, watching her writhe beneath the vibration on her clit; Espo maintained control, even as she bucked more wildly.

“Wait.” Her sudden command stopped both men abruptly, their concern evident. But she wasn’t uncomfortable at all…she just had another request. “Castle, pull that out, turn it off, and taste my pussy all over it. Suck it clean before you fuck me again.”

She was thrilled to see that he didn’t even hesitate, eager to give her whatever she wanted. Esposito stayed still, frozen by her words, watching Castle more intently than she would have expected. When the glistening toy entered his waiting mouth, she bit down on her lip to avoid distracting him with a blatant moan. He did just as she asked, sucking thirstily and only pulling away to lick at with a mischievous look on his face. It was all fucking hot.

“Now, fuck me with it, but then take it back out and hold it for Espo. I want him to taste me, too.”

The vibrator was back inside her, driven hard by a man whose arousal seemed to have increased significantly in the past minute. Esposito certainly wasn’t uninterested himself, staring down at her spread legs, waiting his turn. Her body was slightly confused, hating the interruptions, but loving the slight fantasy fulfillment she was getting instead.

Castle withdrew the toy, shut off again, and brought it up to Esposito. “Look how wet she made this, how it’s covered with her.”  
He didn’t respond, taking the entire length of the vibrator into his mouth and humming around it as he sucked. She watched for several seconds, but then couldn’t handle any more. She needed to come.

“Please fuck me again. Both of you. Make me come hard.”

Everyone was so worked up that she wasn’t sure how they managed to coordinate themselves so well, but they picked off right where they had left off, the two men giving her as much as she could possibly take. Her wrists were getting sore as she fought against the restraints, riding the toys as forcefully as she could while digging her heels into the bed. Castle put his free hand on her knee and spread her legs apart even more.

“Jesus, Espo. Look at this. She’s literally dripping wet right now.” He looked up at her. “You really love this don’t you? Love being so full, fucked this hard?”

Her keening was answer enough. Castle ran his fingers through the rivulets leaking from her pussy, even as he continued to thrust repeatedly. Reaching across her body, he lifted his fingers to her lips, pushing two of them into her mouth. She took them happily, but mumbled something in response. Castle extracted them to hear what she was trying to say.

“Make. Me. Come.”

His smirk should have warned her that she was in for something big, but it still took her by surprise. Esposito was steadily fucking her ass, but Castle changed the angle of the vibrator just slightly, and then maddeningly alternated between teasing her clit and slamming her pussy. The pattern was familiar and she figured out what he was doing. Fuck.

In response, she focused on the relaxing and tightening of her muscles, giving into the building urge as her orgasm approached. It was close, so close, and she finally felt herself let go as she cried out from the intensity. Her entire body shook uncontrollably and Castle carefully eased the vibrator away, his hand wet, as he watched her continue to clench around the space left behind. Esposito removed the dildo, but stared at her in shock.

“Holy shit. Did you just _squirt_?”

She was still having trouble catching her breath, but Castle nodded proudly. “Yeah, she does that sometimes.”

“Wow. That’s fucking hot.” He composed himself enough to follow Castle to the bathroom where they could drop the toys in the sink and wash their hands.

Inhaling and exhaling her way back to normal, she closed her eyes and wondered if they had anything else planned. They both still had to come, so they obviously weren’t totally finished with her, but she had her own idea about how to end their night, if it was okay with them. As soon as they returned, she brought it up.

“Do you have a specific plan for what happens next?”

Castle laughed and looked down at his cock, hard and heavy and probably desperate for release. “Other than making sure that this gets taken care of? No. But it sounds like you might.”

“Well, it’s sort of simple, and I’d need you to undo the cuffs, but I think I really want it.”

She explained her idea and neither of the guys had any hesitation about it. Esposito removed the cuffs and helped rub her aching wrists, before moving back down the bed to kneel by her hips and take his cock in hand. Castle mirrored his position, already stroking his own cock. She slipped a hand down her naked body, finding her clit still incredibly sensitive, even as she began to slowly rub small circles against it.

None of this would take long, but it didn’t really matter. Castle and Esposito were focused on her hand, just as she was focused on theirs, the erotic choreography bringing her closer to her fourth climax of the night. She was careful not to get there too quickly, though; she wanted them to come first. It wasn’t a problem.

Esposito got louder, his hand moving furiously as he prepared to spill onto her. Castle leaned forward a bit, clearly ready to do the same. She could do nothing but encourage them both.

“Yes, please keep going. I love the way you stroke your cocks, how hard you are for me. Let me watch you come…I want it all over my pussy. Make me even more wet. Please.”

Somehow, both men came within a few seconds of each other, shooting streams of warm, white fluid between her legs. She’d moved her hand out of the way just in time to watch in awe, but immediately returned to plunge her impatient fingers deep inside herself, fucking herself several times before pulling back out to press against her soaked clit. Finally ready for the fun to come to an end, she moaned in relief as her orgasm washed over her.

Castle and Esposito lay down on either side of her, all three reliving private highlight reels of the night. They were exhausted, sweaty, and sticky, but it had been just as amazing as they had expected. And having done this enough now, she was certain it wasn’t their last time.

Eventually, she interrupted the silence. “There’s a huge shower in this suite. Maybe we should take advantage of it.”

They were all completely spent, so there was no chance of anything terribly interesting happening in there, but how many opportunities would she have to shower with both of them? It was sort of irresistible.

“Come on, boys. One of you must want to soap me up.” She got up from the bed and winked back at them.

It wasn’t long before all three of them relaxed under the welcome heat of the shower’s spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this little series at some point, but it's complete for now.


End file.
